ReTraY
Not to be confused with VeritY. ReTraY is a 1.9 level by Dimavikulov26. It is in the Alpha Pack. consists of cube, ball, ship, wave, and UFO parts within the level. It is also the most liked level in the game. Description ReTraY uses an art style that came from the TriAxis level Gigabyte. The style uses a green retro style on a black background. The style also involves a lot of effects and pixel art. This may be definited one of the easiest levels ever in Geometry Dash. Gameplay The level starts with a 1/2 speed normal cube, with a text shown as "8 Bit Game". After the last jump, a 1/2 speed ship begins. At the ship part, many squares flash (appears and disappears). One of the squares contain a coin. After passing the second wall, fly upward to get the coin, then you can go back to the normal route. The next part is the UFO. This part has the most harmless obstacles around. Its obstacles flash according to the beat. The platforms of the ball part vibrates and the second coin is located there. After passing the first obstacle, do not tap (mobile) or press the Space bar, up arrow key, or the mouse to get the coin. There is no need for you to tap/click/press to go back to the normal route, because you're already at the normal route! The second ship begins, with a 1x speed and a text appears like "RETRAY" (the name of the level). The speed changes to 1/2 speed, then returning back to 1x speed. The obstacles flashes like in the first UFO part. After that, the speed goes to 2x. A double speed wave starts and is an easy one. There were only a few obstacles, so there is no problem with that. Arrows flash on the pathways, making it easier. It follows a normal speed cube, where a couple of pixelated UFOs flash. It follows the last UFO part, where the speed changes from normal to double to triple. This is by far the easiest part, because this part is an auto. After that, the speed changes to 1/2 with the message "THANKS FOR PLAYING", a circle with a heart in the middle, and a smiley emoticon. This is where the last coin is. The level then ends after that. There's a password around this part. Go upward after the speed changes, and you can see the password, but you die instantly (not really). User coins * The first user coin is located at 15% and is collected as the ship. Some of the squares will appear randomly and disappear. One of the squares contains the coin. * The second user coin is located at 31% and is collected as the ball. After passing the first square, tap to make the ball go up to collect the coin instead of following the arrows. * The third user coin is collected at 95% and is located as the UFO. At the "Thanks for playing" message, the coin is at the circle with a heart in it. Trivia * The text "Fol All" was changed to "Dima VK 26" because of an update. * This is currently Dimavikulov26's most liked and downloaded level in the game. * At the end of the level, it is possible to find the password for the level. As soon as you hit the slow speed portal at the end, hold to hit the ceiling and you will go through a ship portal. It will give you the password but will result in a crash. * This level is currently the most liked and downloaded easy level in Geometry Dash. * This level is also the most liked level in all of Geometry Dash. Gallery bandicam 206-08-3 22-0-37-759.jpg|First coin. bandicam 206-08-3 22-0-50-020.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 206-08-3 22-02-23-907.jpg|Third coin. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Easy levels Category:Retro-themed levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Map Pack Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2015 levels